User talk:TCypherW
Welcome! Hi hEyyy XxMjF -- we are excited to have Gagapedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gagapedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How can I change Fake Songs? I have alot of Fake Lady GaGa songs. I want to add them, but when edit it, it only shows the general about the fame songs. Upgrade9988 18:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey ah! I'm in no kind of crisis if that's working your thinking! lol If there's anything I can help with, I'll be more than happy to do it! Holler back if you need a pair of helping hands! :D I'm up for the challenge! Sounds fun! :D DoctorStrange 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 Helllllloo! It's time to push the Gagapedia toward the next level and I need help. We should (for example) take one article (let's say we start by The Haus, then Gaga, Space Cowboy, etc until we reach the end of the menu). We have too many pages unfinished or even lost (like : Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again), we have information about it on Speechless (song) and very little was on the actual page). Some of the songs (even from The Fame) have missing informations or bad formating (still caplock as song name, same on the lyrics) and no informations about the music credits. I know this is way too much so we should only to take a look at every pages we created during the past year and at least have the same 'format' for everything. Along the way, we should write down the page that need major help. Example of what i'm talking about the single pages (head is global sale and reception of the single, after all the physical CD, finally a list of all the official remixes) or music video (released, reception, concept/background, credits) and also we need some images on these pages (we should use the stills from each of these videos and link the music video from Vevo.com) or the album page (same structure for TF & TFM and the third album also). I know you also like consistency on the project so it's time to have that everywhere. I'm working on a new design for the concerts page (near finish with 2009 concerts) so the page have now reported show, main dates for each tour. I know already that we need major help on *Gaga biography *Technology *Haus' fashion *Interlude and backdrop *Description of each tour (global review of the concert) I won't have time to start working on it this week but I wanted to start the project already. What do you think? MiKael 01:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) PureVolume It's fake.. see what I wrote on Kevin!'s talk page. Someone created again that page.. but it's fake. When I first found out about that page.. nobody had the chance to create a new one. So I know this is not the real page by Gaga. She deleted it somewhere in 2006. MiKael 00:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What's the Gagapedia 1.0?? It's crazy... the more popular she gets and the more crazier people are now. Informations about her works before Rob Fusari (even before Interscope) is quite rare and if the source is not from a serious newspaper/articles then it's probably fake. I'll finish the Gagapedia 1.0 (as you can see the new template and layout for the page) and began a serious research about her past (emails time!). If you have some free time, just rewrite/change the layout for most of the songs page with the new order (see 'Poker Face (song)'/'Bad Romance (song)' or 'Dirty Ice Cream') I think it's better and look better too. For interlude and backdrop, see 'Gun Film' (with a great gallery template) same for Music video..Well like everything except all the concerts page. BTW if you have any idea or suggestion about anything, pleaseeeeee share them. I would love to have a different point of view then mine. I really like the project and how more members are working on it but it seem that (I'm trying to say without being totally biased on my web design hehe) even if the design is gagantastic or gagalicious the way the content is shown lack of that quality. I might be wrong but most of the page don't inspire people to seriously write something really good. I know that every Gaga fans is smart and we should represent that (not being a Wikipedia-like nor being the Gagapedia -a new Gagapedia). Let's me explain that weird sentence... Without being too strict on the reference (like Wikipedia) and source, there is a way to write something good and attract people to help us more than with just simple information.. like one sentence: I want a whole new page (overly-ambitious I know). I'm delighted to read forum topic such as "What's your take? (Lyrical Disection and Video interpretation. Also outfits if you like)" .. so I want them to write it down even just a small part of it on the Gagapedia. Together we can dig the hell out of everything Gaga released. It's really stupid but we need to explain more.. like what's the inspiration behind the LoveGame video.. Michael Jackson yes but how. Fans don't have the same knowledge of music or even pop culture. The Gagapedia is the bridge between between Gaga and the "fans base". Some of us know what's really the pyro-bra. Yeah it's a sparkling-bra but the idea behind, the inspiration behind it. People see "tits" (excuse the bad language here) as weapon for women to control men. I knew this, did you knew that too? I don't know so this information should be put on the "Pyro-bra" page. Of course it's a cone like the one Madonna used, that's one of the inspiration behind it also :) Back on the topic! We have two simple ways to reach that.. #Publicity (really bad idea.. we have enough spam already) #Gain the trust of the monsters We are already doing 2 well but not in the right way. I often find website/blog/topic about a random subject and then, someone post a link to the Gagapedia + said : "they wrote that" no, "we" wrote that and if we are wrong, correct it. Now to achieve that (gaining trust), the Gagapedia 1.0 will raise the bar (50% with layout - as many of the fans take that in consideration, Gaga's design are often clean and well-done so should we;the Gagapedia, 50% with great, not good, awesome content) People will take our articles more seriously and stimulate them to contribute. Plus, emails will be sent to a couple of Webmasters to promote the project once we are done with at least 'adjusting' the new layout - consistency between the similar page. :Off topic: I've uploaded the real cover for the single of Telephone (but Wiki don't refresh image quickly) so for now.. you can see it there : http://yfrog.com/ehtelephonedigip (yeah the same as the remixes... don't know if they cut the artists doing the single but it's by far the worse cover). Sadly it's real.. this came from a Universal Music Group website I've registred as 'Gagapedia LLC.' (haha). ::Oh I don't know if the Red and Blue page have this but there is a "digital seller" on Amazon.com. We should mention somewhere on the page that this is not endorsed nor official as the artwork was altered. Sorry for that wayyyyy too long post but I had to share with you my vision of the project :) I tell you, soon, Gaga will be talking about the Gagapedia as an example of how smart her fans are. MiKael 01:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Formatting I'll remove the unnecessary heading tomorrow. As for the "following songs", I guess we can use the new template I did (see bottom of Bad Romance or Poker Face). The "next" song can be a subject to debate do we follow the track list from the original canadian release (I own that one hehe) or the US release (I do own it also) or the UK/JP. So to avoid that, a general NavBar (the name for that type of template) can be posted at the bottom. I wanted to add it on the main "thingy on the right" but I thought this would be like way too much stuff for nothing. It's not the best way as people need to find it (but Wikipedia works that way too.. similar feeling ;) ). If you think of something better. you can do it or I can work something out. For the source... well I can give you the link but I don't know if Wikipedia acknowledge such website (it's kinda private even though it's by Universal Music like *www.universalonline.com.au*). Also, Wikipedia don't use such big file (resize it to something smaller). The website is for their B2B (Business 2 Business partner)... so they don't want thing like that to leak probably... I guess.. I use it for bar code for singles manly. Don't feel guilty about publicity, it's good. We just don't need people like crazy haters or 7 years old boy who can't type words (well I'm not that good either.. for someone with E.S.L. - English as a Second Language btw :P) I'm glad you like the overall design and feeling and let's make that dream come true. We don't have to take over the world like Gaga.. just to get to her.. which is probably as hard now! MiKael 04:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Wow! That's great!! I told you our efforts will pay off someday. If you check on Twitter and 'search' Gagapedia a couple of people tweets about it too. When the Gagapedia 1.0 is ready we'll conquer the world (in a month or two.. if we really want to have something good). Gaga's working hard, we're working hard too :) Keep up the good work on the song page! We'll have them done soon. I'm so proud of the whole project I just can't wait to see what's next for us! MiKael 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) New Info + Concerts One of Stef previous producer responded to my email from 10 months ago.. he told me he produced (Dec 2003) a short demo for her audition (Tish NYU) and it was all jazz songs (probably existing one). Also, he told me that Joe Vulpis was quoted in this week issue of People Magazine (I don't have acces to that magazine but I'll try to get it sunday)..any chance you can grab the issue (Suzan Boyle on the cover) and check if the quote on page 24 is worth anything to the Gagapedia? Also, I decided to redo the whole design of the concert template and my knowledge of Wiki-code + CSS need serious help, I'll ask someone at Wikia to check and help me to avoid to paste all the code for each cell (kind of boring and loooooong to do). I did a preview with the 'Concerts in 2010' page. If you have any ideas or suggestion about it, that would be really helpful! On the other hand, every template on the project are made with CSS so when I'll have time.. I really want to change that pink/blue/gray color. I love how our Wiki stand out (have you ever check the other one on there? - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia). The best would be If I find something willing to do it for free (as my main effort should be on the project - text, structure). A mix of my current 'design idea' with the futur Wikipedia design (Vector, eh what a name) ... fashion, avant-garde maybe a bit of pop art but it's so hard to find something 'Gaga-esque'. I used 'purple' as she was crazy with that color but that was '2009 trend color' and now it's the bright yellow (noo I won't change it to yellow). Anyway, I won't have time for any design until spring/summer.. (Focus on the text now, design later :P) MiKael 18:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Retro Dance The song was registered as "Retro, Dance, Freak" a year ago and was removed or/replaced to be "Retro Dance". Don't know why but yes it's the one of the only song not on her BMI (with Wunderland).. strange! MiKael 01:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Song/Single etc. Template They are there.. I used different name for them (prod = produced by, CProd= Co-Produced by for Template:Song). I wanted to have two template as I'm kind of lazy to write a complex template for single and song in general as they don't have the same exact content on each. It's a mess... I'll probably during the summer clean the templates and all that since it's not that important but should be easier to use. I'm done with the concert template, I had to create two template.. so city and country are added inside a template to have the box effect on them and we have to do it one by one.. (Example of a page I started but unfinished Concerts in 2009). *Song (single) : the template have "single from" blah blah (same design for the music video). *Infobox song (song) : have everything except "Single.. From.." The Boysx3 cover is legit as it was the next single after Paparazzi but released only as promo for certain country. The cover should not be added to the song page but information about it.. yup. Like it was the next single but instead when Interscope/Etc. heard Gaga new stuff they wanted to release the new album and scrapped that single idea. I don't remember where but Gaga said a couple of time that Boys Boys Boys was the next single planned before Bad Romance. MiKael 02:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ''We should try to find some writers or "volunteer" to improve some of the page. Motivated people to write article (summary, review,etc.), fixing page to have consistent design over the whole project. Either by e-mail to every members (hello! we neeeeed your help!) on here and/or any fans who can write something good (aka no "OMFGZ GodGa!! This song is da best!!"). As we can't do all the work with the small team we have now.'' Fashion Do we need more infromation on the Fashion page ? If not I will start editing other stuff. Upgrade9988 21:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia in Spanish Hi, while browsing through the categories, I saw that if there was someone who'd like to have Gagapedia in other languages . . wll I could help by having it in Spanish :D Hope U R interested :D P.S. My name is Isaias, but I prefer to be called Iso :D ... I'm from México and I'm 18 years old hehe Thnx! Isaiasrt 09:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC)) Dispute Between Fusari & NHE You should know by now.. http://www.gagafrontrow.net/2010/03/rob-fusari-productions-llc-v-team-love.html This explains a lot about why they had different point of view about a couple of things. The biography would need to be "fixed" with all these new informations (maybe in the future when I'll more time to work on finishing the biography). MiKael 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :A little bit of both I guess. Trust your instinct :P :MiKael 13:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Alejandro (music video) But the information from the twitter account is already on there in the section which says "The video is set to be ready around the start of June. Gaga wants it to coincide with the end of Europe Monster Ball. A little has been revealed, Lady Gaga is set to die in the video, but a "surprise twist" will occur during the funeral.", which is an almost direct quote from Dirigibles. I was further elaborating on that. Trust me, he's pretty much as official as we can get nowadays. -_- xoxox Rətro 01:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello, hello! Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the welcome! I am more than happy to work on the live performance section and I will get started tonight. :) RaRa 16:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vanity The cover is fan-made. The reissue did not have any artwork at all and the quality (encoding) is basically the same as the one released by Rhapsody. So nothing new about the song except that more fans will be able to hear it. MiKael 13:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Email Hi, do you have an email address? thanks 12:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Piano Hi, my name's RiRi and although I haven't got much information about the Bubble Piano, I thought I'd at least create an article and upload a picture, is that okay? (: thanks for the welcome, btw. <3 Riurio 10:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Fetish About that song... I don't know if that's really the same Gaga/RedOne did because the producer is The Stereotypes for that song. We need some confirmation or something... anyway I posted the lyrics on the page. MiKael 02:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Picture http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirty_Picture and http://www.mtv.co.uk/artists/lady-gaga/news/202268-lady-gaga-taio-cruz-keha It says he wrote it with gaga. Metroid101 14:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for deleting the LadyGagaLeaks Page. Koolerz1569 09:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just saying hey... LilNess 14:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Block Hello, instead of just reverting the vandalism, can you please block the vandal? Thanks, Ajraddatz 14:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it appears that a couple of time I reverted as you were, and ended up reverting your revert. Sorry about that. :Ajraddatz 15:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to be of help :) ::Ajraddatz 15:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dance in the Dark Is it confirmed that "Dance in the Dark' the final single from The Fame Monster? Yukikoandthe 03:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album Songs heyy u seem to do alot on gagapedia i wus wondering if you could do something about the "3RD ALBUM SONGS" page as people are putting up unofficial songs and its getting anoying ...well tnx anyway 01:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Teeth Edit Hey there, I was wondering why the bit about Teeth being a single as claimed on The Today Show was edited out? Did Gaga deny the claim or was it false to begin with? Patrykowski21 21:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Freezer Burn Have you heard the song Freezer Burn? I am pretty sure Gaga can be heard in the background of the chorus. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was just wondering if you could confirm or not that GaGa sings background on Freezer Burn, it seems to have her vocals in the back, but I am unsure if she does sing background. :HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album I also read on the third album page that it says on july 15th fernando garibay tweeted about the album, i follow fernando on twitter, he did not make a comment like that on the 15th of july. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The list of songs has not been confirmed fake or real by anyone. Interscope has not confirmed or denied the list is true or not. The person who posted the pic on twit pic just removed it over the controversy it caused. Someone said GaGaDaily confirmed the list to be fake, but GaGadaily has zero affiliation with GaGa or Interscope records. :HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification, but did you notice the song titles listed are all from phrases she tweeted? Such as "working harder than a hook of a street corner" "Scream loud Americanos" then she also tweeted things including Vinyl, Someone save me tonight , then the Born This Way is from the interview on Show Studio where she said she would name the movie of her life "Born This Way". Do you think these could all be hints about the upcoming album or just a coincidence? What are your personal thoughts on the document - fake or real? Because sometime she quotes lyrics from songs on her twitter & as well as wearing fashion that are included in upcoming videos. ::HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lollapalooza I just put the set list on the Lolla page, it hasn't been officially confirmed, but plenty of people who were there posted this list on other sites. I just wasn't sure if that's okay or not. Aubrexxx 13:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia in Dutch Hey, I'm interested in making a Dutch Gagapedia. I live in Belgium, speak Dutch, am 16 years old and have experience with Wikia. And the most important; a little monster since the summer of '09. I know a few Dutch Gaga-fansites so I can get there a few users to the Gagapedia. Feel free to ask me further questions on my talk page. RobinVNL 10:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :What do you think about it? :RobinVNL † 07:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album Rumors The little transcript picture thing of those allegedly recorded songs by GaGa, is that confirmed? Should we make a page for it? Or was it just a fanmade trick. Never mind that... Also, has anyone made a page for the Audio book she recorded back in 2007 for that little children's book? I think she was featured on two or three songs and had some writing credits under the name of Lady GaGa too. I can't find it. Aubrexxx 13:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gaga - T.I "King Uncaged" Collab Do you know anything about an alleged collaboration between GaGa & T.I. on a song called "Lick It" that is going too be on his album "King Uncaged" out in September. In an interview he confirmed they worked together but does the collab mean she just wrote the lyrics on the song or that she is featured vocally? thanks. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Fame Monster Ultimate Fan Pac Where did you find the preorder photo for it? IAmAlejandro 21:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Main page Hey. I can't seem to edit the home page of Gagapedia. How do I do so? There are a few things I think should be changed, such as spelling mistakes and the fact that I can't see the top part of her discography box (only from Beautiful Dirty Rich / Telephone down). 392414 10:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Duplication I did not create the page... i meerly edited it :) Alfiegreenmedia 18:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Help!! I'm a beginner with making wikis and I'm creating one now, so could you please help me?? The wiki I'm making isn't about Gaga but I really need help. I'm a little monster. Flowmonster 00:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it ok if i add a page called backstage at the monster ball with pictures or is it unnessesary? Nicholascfelix 23:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Transmission Gagavision Should I add the release dates of the transmission gagavision to the calander? Also, if have time, shouold I work on the transcripts? Agpuh 04:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Third Album Rumours Please add under the third album rumors " A rumoured release name for the album is ' Trouble ' " and " A song called ' Hooker on a Church Corner ' written by Lady Gaga and Frernando Garibay, Prod. by Fernando Garibay is rumoured to feature on the album ! " my sources - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Garibay 21:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo Hey, on the tattoo page, there is an image which shows born this way on gagas leg in a concert. This is a FAKE. Its been photoshopped with the bullet for my valentine logo, which can be seen here: http://cdn.everyjoe.com/files/2007/12/bwlogo.gif i have tried to add a picture that was confirmed to be the real tattoo by gagadaily :) The image has been removed, and you probably think im spamming but i actually have the picture!!! :D George :) 16:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Poker Face - 7 Director's Cuts Hey, I don't know if this would fit anywhere, but I have watched all 7 Poker Face director cuts and wrote down the times of different scenes, etc :) This is the list: 1st rough cut: longer (more chorus & p-p-pokerface repetition at the end). 0:55, 0:59, 1:12, 1:16 (previous image flashes into new scene once), 1:30-1:37, 1:49, 1:59, 2:09, 2:28 (different images in glasses), 2:30, 2:34, 2:37-2:43, 2:48 (close up), 2:50, 3:06, 3:17-3:23, 3:26-3:30, 3:35, 3:39-3:43. 2nd cut (FX: tilt to stars): 1:12, 2:02, 2:28 (different images in glasses), 2:30-2:32, 2:38, 2:40-2:43, 2:48 (close up), 2:54, 3:32-end 3rd cut: 1:06, 2:28 (different images in glasses), 2:30, 2:34, 2:41-2:45. 4th cut: 0:55, 2:02, 2:05, 2:28 (different images in glasses), 2:42 (same as 3rd), 2:48 (close up). 5th cut: 0:55 (same as 4th), 2:28 (different images in glasses), 2:48 (close up, same as 4th). 6th cut: 2:28 (different images in glasses). 7th cut: 2:28 (different images in glasses). Laurenz 10:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) October 20th Just telling you that from October 20th, articles must be 660 pixels wide, this means that templates and images must be resized, so be prepared for a lot of editing. Metroid101 doesn't have a working signature, so this will do ;) Question Hi, um, can you tell me if the Lady Gaga CDs are appropriate for a 12-year-old boy? I am considering it for one of my family members' upcoming birthdays. Let me know, thanks! 21:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) We Are Plastic Those we are plastic lyrics are real. Gill on Gagadailyboards posted it. 10:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Phenomenal Work! Hi! I know you are an administrator of Gagapedia (and possibly the most active) and I found some kid with phenomenal piano work on YouTube! The kid plays a ton of Lady Gaga songs on the piano perfectly (Bad Romance, Alejandro, and Paparazzi, just to name a few). Just type this in on YouTube: RutgerRuizendaal. Then look for the kid's (I don't know if it's a boy or a girl) coverage of Alejandro and Bad Romance (Alejandro is my favorite). I thought you might like it, so enjoy and let me know what you think at my talk page. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 19:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) List of Lady Gaga Songs Performed on Piano by RutgerRuizendaal! Remember that awesome pianist I just told you about? Well, here's a list of Lady Gaga songs played on the piano by the pianist: "Alejandro", "Bad Romance", "Paparazzi", "Starstruck", "Just Dance", "Brown Eyes", "I Like It Rough", "Boys Boys Boys", "Poker Face", "Money Honey", "The Fame", "Paper Gangsta", "Summerboy", "Speechless", "Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", "Telephone", "Monster", "So Happy I Could Die", "Dance in the Dark", "I Like It Rough", "Beautiful Dirty Rich", and "You and I". The only song by Lady Gaga the pianist didn't do was "Teeth." I hope you enjoy the pianist's phenomenal work as much as I do. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Knew You'd Like It! Hey, HEyyy XxMjF! I knew you'd love this guy's music! Bad Romance is really great the way he does it! Alejandro is phenomenal, too, because no one considered it a piano song! Born This Way Release Date Hi, it has been confirmed by GaGaDaily twice that her upcoming album 'Born This Way' hits stores in February 2011 Born.This.Way2011 19:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Summerboy Lyrics Hey can you explain why you reverted the changes I made to the Summerboy lyrics. Summary of my corrections and why: First off, not only did I capitalize things correctly which should be a no brainer for any article, but I also changed a few words and I strongly believe I am correct in my changes. Not only can I hear her say at the beginning. "Baby you'll be just my summer boyfriend" instead of "maybe" but that is also how it is written in her official songbook. Also, at the end it is "bikini tops poppin' off" instead of "comin." Just listen to it. It's a very clear P sound. Check it out and see what you think. I think I am correct here and the revert should be undone. Thanks. Imdecent 17:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) GaGapedia in French Hi! My name is Antony, I'm 15 and currently I'm working on the translate of GaGapedia in French. I think I'm the only person to work on this project, so it would be cool if you can make a little advert for GaGa's French fan could help me to realize this project. This is the link : http://fr.gagapediafr.wikia.com/ I can't work during a long time, that's why I'd only made 18 pages :-S The wiki is not perfect, but if GaGa's fans help me, it will be perfect. Congratulations for your wiki and thanks for answer, Antonyb 03:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. : My English is not perfect, I know... Pending Template Can you create a pending template please? Thank You. Agpuh 02:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) How to make links? Hello, I've noticed that on the pages of some songs (such as "LoveGame", "Poker Face" and "Just Dance") it says that they are songs from The Fame. The Fame has an article on this wiki. However, on the pages of these songs, there is no link to The Fame's article. How do you make a link? "Telephone" from The Fame Monster links to TFM. I am familiar with how to edit Wookieepedia (starwars.wikia.com), and can work with links on Wookieepedia, but the editing program for Wookieepedia is different from the other Wikia editing program (that the Gagapedia and other wikis use), and so I am perplexed on how to improve this wiki with the addiction of MUCH-needed links. The lack of links is really a problem here. For example, Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" and "Paparazzi" both have articles on this wiki, and both are mentioned on LoveGame's page, but on LoveGame's page there are only names with nothing to click on. I cannot get to "Paparazzi" by reading LoveGame's page. I actually have to search for it! My question is: How does one change words into links? WIERDGREENMAN 09:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) is there a page where we can see everything lady gaga has won (rewards)??? the sun is down maybe you can add "the sun is down" to the list on the page "songs" Vinc5555 20:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Vince & Eddie's Fireplace Apparently Lady Gaga bought share's into this restaurant and is a part-owner. I have some more information. Shoud I make this into a page? Agpuh 00:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Croatian Hey! I would like to translate GagaPedia in Croatian. I'm very good in English :) xoxoDario† 15:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lady Gaga quotations Hi! I'm new here, and I have a question: does a Lady Gaga quotations page exist? If not, would it be possible to create it? She uses to say so many interesting things (especially during her concerts) that it would be very useful to collect them all in one single page. And since I could'n find a page like that, I suppose it doesn't exist. If it does, sorry for bothering, but I'll be very happy to add some quotations! Thanks anyway ;) Edward.Raven 16:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC)